heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Fresh Pretty Cure!
Fresh Pretty Cure! (フレッシュプリキュア! Furesshu Purikyua! lit. Fresh Precure in Japan ) is a Japanese anime series and the sixth Pretty Cure installment by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series was directed by Junji Shimizu (who also directed Jigoku Sensei Nube The Movie) and written by Atsushi Maekawa (writer for Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Jewelpet). Character designs were created by Hisashi Kagawa, who previously designed the characters in the anime Saikano,Bomberman Jetters and Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. The series aired on TV Asahi's ANN network between February 1, 2009 and January 31, 2010, replacing Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! in its initial time slot, and was succeeded by HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. This is the first Pretty Cure series to extend the target-audience demographic beyond young girls, as well as the first to introduce CG-animated end credits focused on dance routines. The series's main themes involve traditional playing-card suits, fruits and clovers; these symbols are associated with the cures, magical devices and attacks used by the series' characters. Story Cures *Love Momozono The cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyua Pīchi?), representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart.Love also appears in the All Stars Franchise . *Miki Aono The elegant young woman who is talented in several fields and dreams of becoming a model, though Pretty Cure and her friends always come first for her. Her alter ego is Cure Berry (キュアベリー Kyua Berī?), representing the power of hope through the symbol of the Spade.Miki also appears in the All Stars Franchise. *Inori Yamabuki A shy girl who loves nature and animals, and aspires to become a veterinarian just like her parents. Her alter ego is Cure Pine (キュアパイン Kyua Paīn?), representing the power of faith through the symbol of the Diamond.Inori also appears in the All Stars Franchise. *Setsuna Higashi After having fought the other three girls for a long time as Eas, Setsuna eventually joins them when she is revived as Cure Passion (キュアパッション Kyua Passhon?) by Akarun and found out that she's the missing fourth Cure, representing the power of happiness through the symbol of the Club/Heart. Civilians *Kaoru : Kaoru sells donuts in a park and plays the consultant role for Pretty Cure when they are feeling down. Owing to a contract that Tart can get donuts for free by entertaining solicitation, he also shares the secret of the existence of Tart and Chiffon. *Miyuki Chinen : Miyuki is the leader of the famous dance unit Trinity and Pretty Cure's dance group, Clover's, coach. Although strict and hard-driving, Love absolutely admires her. She is later admitted into the secret life of her students. *Daisuke Chinen : Miyuki's younger brother and is one of Love's classmates. He likes Love and often tries to impress her throughout the series but sometimes ends up in a friendly fight with her. *Yuki Sawa (沢 裕喜 Sawa Yuki?): Another of Love's classmates who has a huge crush on Miki, though he thinks Cure Berry looks nice, too. *Kento Mikoshiba): Love's classmate and the heir to Mikoshiba Zaibatsu. He has a tall figure, a gentle appearance, wears glasses, and is very timid. *Kazuki Ichijo : Kazuki is Miki's 13-year-old younger brother who lives separate from Miki with their father ever since their parents divorced, and he attends the same school as Miki. Miki often exploits him to go out with her and pose as her boyfriend to keep away other boys. He has had low blood pressure since birth, which has given him low confidence. Despite that, he aspires to become a doctor one day. *Keitarou Momozono: Love's father, a development chief for a company that makes wigs. *Ayumi Momozono : Love's mother, who loves her family very much and is gentle and understanding to everyone. She was the champion in the beauty contest of Yotsuba Town once. *Tadashi Yamabuki : Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and is very knowledgeable about animals, a quality that Inori admires greatly. *Naoko Yamabuki: Inori's mother and her husband's assistant in his clinic. *Reika and Nana (レイカとナナ Reika to Nana?): The two other members of Trinity besides Miyuki. When performing, they wear black visors over their eyes. Labyrinth Triva Category:Series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Series